Explanations
by AkatsukixXxProdigy
Summary: Joker knew there were a few things that he would eventually have to explain to his daughter. Like, where babies come from, or why Mommy and Daddy wear clown makeup, or how Daddy got his scars. But never in a hundred years did he think he would have to explain this. Just something short and cute I thought up! OOC and fluff. T for safety.


Explanations

A/N: So for some reason I really like seeing Joker and Harley as parents. And I certainly love seeing Joker being all lovey dovey with his kid. Why? I don't know, probably because I like to prove that under all the makeup and crazy they can have a normal life. Well as normal as two clown criminals living in Gotham can have haha.

Disclaimer: DC owns everything while I own nothing. Helena is mine though and I'm damn proud of that!

Warnings: nothing really other than OOC, fluff, and the fact that this is my first story in this fandom.

* * *

Joker stood in the doorway to his daughter's room, his mouth slightly agape. Confusion and shock were etched into his painted features. For the first time in a while he wasn't sure whether he should be laughing in amusement or screaming in anger. He watched as his bouncing five year old daughter was running enthusiastically around the room. A black towel was tied around her neck, standing as a make-shift cape. She had one of Harley's masks on, and it seemed she had used bobby pins to pin two paper pointy ears to her head. She was running with her arms out making a _whoosh_ noise, like she was flying.

His little jester princess was imitating _The Batman_.

Joker took a deep breath, as he really didn't want to yell at the girl. After all she was very precocious for her age, and Joker could not help but be amused by her curiosity about the flying vermin. Calming himself, he walked in, reaching a hand out and catching the girl as she flew off her bed.

"Hi, Daddy." She smiled up at him, her dark eyes looking into his own pools of blackness.

"Helena, princess, might I ask what you are doing?" He sat on her bed and pulled the girl onto his lap.

"I'm Batman, Daddy!" She said, pointing to her ears as if it was obvious.

Joker sighed, before giving his daughter a smile, "Honey, where did you learn about Batman?"

"He's on the TV all the time, and he flies around and kicks bad guys butts!" Her cheeks were getting rosy with excitement, a trait she had picked up from her mother. Joker couldn't help but chuckle at his little angel, "An' he's got cool cars and a pretty cape and really cool shoes and-"

"Ok, girly ok." Joker hushed her as she was starting to lose her breath from her ranting. "Helena, I know you're having…_fun_, but Daddy's going to have to ask you to take off your costume."

The girl looked sad and confused, "Did I do something wrong, Daddy?"

Joker felt his chest ache at the face she gave him. Damn he was going soft. "No Princess, you're ok. It's just, well…" Joker was having quite a hard time trying to find a way to explain just why The Batman was his arch nemesis. "You see, Daddy and Batman, don't get along very well. He's done some pretty mean things to your mother and me. It just makes Daddy upset to think about Batman."

Helena's eyes welled up with tears as she quickly ripped the paper bat ears and mask off of her. She untied the towel from her neck and threw it angrily on the ground before throwing her arms around Joker's neck.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't know Batman was a meanie to you and Momma." She sniffed a bit as she snuggled into her father's neck.

Joker chuckled and hugged his daughter close. Sometimes he hated that he had stooped this low. Going from being the Clown Prince of Crime to the mushy father of a sweet, innocent little girl felt like a harsh blow to his reputation. But he couldn't deny that he loved his little Jester Princess. When Harley had told him he had knocked her up, he had almost blown her to bits. She left of course, and came back five days later after Joker convinced her he would "give this parent thingy a shot." The first time he had held Helena in his arms had changed his mind completely. He knew that in his black heart, this little angel was going to be the death of him, and he would gladly let it happen if it meant keeping her safe. His relationship with Harley had gotten better too. He really did love her, it just took an accidental infant to prove it.

Now, as he stroked the bouncy blonde curls of his little angel, he smiled genuinely down at her. "You're not in trouble Princess. Just don't do it again got it?"

Helena mumbled something into his shoulder, and Joker took this opportunity to throw her down on the bed and tickle her relentlessly. She screamed with laughter as he continued his attack until finally he could tell his daughter was running out of breath.

"So do you got it, Princess?" Joker asked again as Helena smiled up at him.

"Yes Daddy, I won't pretend to be that stupid ol' Batman ever again!"

Joker chuckled heartily, "That's my girl."

In the doorway, Harley stood watching the scene in front of her. She had come up to tell them that dinner was ready, but couldn't bring herself to break up the heartwarming father-daughter moment her two angels were having. It almost brought tears to her eyes to see Joker showing so much compassion for their daughter. She was so worried that he would throw her and their baby out on the streets when she found out she was pregnant. It's not as if she had the most healthy relationship with the psychotic clown to begin with, and she was terrified to bring a child into their world. But after the past five years of being with her beautiful little girl and the man that she was _crazy_ for, she was pleased at the outcome of the whole thing.

Harley was brought out of her reverie when Helena saw her standing at the door. "Mamma!" The little girl screamed and tumbled off the bed to rush for her. Harley bent down to scoop her up into her arms.

"Hey there Sweetie. What are you an' Daddy up too?"

Joker laughed as he put an arm around Harley's shoulders, "Why don't we wait to talk about that in a bit. You're gonna get a kick out of it."

Harley stared at him curiously but shook it off after she saw the mischievous smiles her two Angels were giving each other, "Jeeze I don't know if I wanna know now!"

"It's nothin' Harls, just something funny our little Princess was doing."

Harley smiled, "Alright well lets go eat my two little miscreants. I didn't slave over a hot stove just for kicks ya' know."

Joker kissed her, his arms around his two girls, "I'm sure it's great Harley baby."

Harley was happy. She had the most normal semblance of a family that she, and even Mistah' J, had ever had. They may not be conventional, and they may be criminals. But God damnit were they a happy family. And as she sat at the dinner table, listening to Joker recount how their little girl was pretending to be their most hated enemy, she couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Reviews would be nice. I plan to write more for this couple but hey, I jump around fandoms so much I'll probably forget so don't keep your hopes up!

AkatsukixXxProdigy


End file.
